Kaname Asagiri/Relationships
Here are the different established relationships of Kaname Asagiri with the other characters, during the course of the publication of manga and anime. Main Relationships Aya Asagiri Aya is Kaname's adoptive sister. He uses her as a punishing bag to relieve his stress. Every night, he tries her up and abuses her till she vomits, likely without his parents’ awareness (though Jirou knew this but didn’t care). Kaname then notice Aya acting strange (since she killed two of Sarina's friends after becoming a magical girl) and missing out on his daily nights of hitting her. Going into her bedroom, he found recent history of the Magical Girl Website on Aya's computer and discovers from Nijimi about the magical sticks. He barges into Sayuki's vacation home when stealing Nijimi's panties and resumes abusing Aya while subduing the other magical girls until being captured by Detective Misumi. After the death of Jirou, he engages Aya in a proper conversation for the very first time, she forces Kaname to realize the cruelty she had to go through both at home and school (because of Sarina's bullying) enduring his stress, knowing if she hadn't been there he would've gone into a psychological breakdown like what he did before, as so to protect him. Coming to terms that Aya's pain and suffering was far greater than his he begrudgingly accepts the circumstances without protest. ---- Jirou Asagiri Jirou is the father of Kaname. Kaname's relationship with his father is much stained, as he has high expectation of him getting accepted into Tokyo University, and abuses him whenever he doesn't receive a perfect score in his exams even if it's only just 98 point average. Jirou is the very source of Kaname's sadist and complex personality, as he turns to rebound his stress on Aya as a reliever. After being controlled and freed from Nijimi Anazawa's stick overused by Jirou, Kaname reached his peak and angrily fists his father for not ever caring about his well-being and using him as a tool just so he could get back at the university for not giving him acceptance in his youth. Kaname mercilessly punishes him to his last breath. With that, Kaname feels relief at no longer having to deal with his arrogant old man. At the end of the manga, Aya has changed reality to where Jirou is fair and less harsh to his son and her. ---- Mrs. Asagiri Mrs. Asagiri is the mother of Kaname. Because she is a purely family thought, Kaname, who is looking down on others in his heart, is the only one open to mothers who do better for him, and he plays a good child in front of her. However, because the fact that he was abusing his younger sister Aya to Juuni in Chapter 106 was exposed in front of his mother, he revealed the nature that he had hidden from his mother until now. ---- Kichiro Misumi Misumi is a collaborator of Nana, but he has distorted love for Kaname. He had discovered Kaname's involvement after finding evidence of Keisuke Naoto's murder. When stopping him from terrorizing the magical girls Misumi then sodomized Kaname. ---- Nijimi Anazawa He meets Nijimi from when she comes to his front door. Nijimi fallen melodramatically in love over him. Kaname converses with Nijimi how she is a "friend" of Aya and wants to see her. In a bizarre twist, he corrects this in mind that Aya couldn't possibly be Nijimi's friend, as he looks down on her as much, when in actuality Nijimi's attempt is to interrogate Aya for hiding the murderous Rina Shioi from her that she wants revenge on. Kaname seduces her in telling him the magical girls' existence and their sticks. After telling how her panties were stolen by Tsuyuno, Kaname stole them back and instead betrays and kills Nijimi, making Nijimi painfully regret for trusting Kaname. In Chapter 107, Kaname sarcastically apologize about killing Nijimi. ---- Others Relationships * Tsuyuno Yatsumura: * Kosame Amagai: * Kiyoharu Suirenji: * Asahi Takiguchi: * Roku: * Juugo: * Juuni: Category:Relationships